Changed From the Outside
by Candy Sisters
Summary: After So Random ended,everything went down for Sonny.She lost everything.She changed her looks drastically and hid. She is now Renee Ramsey,a completely new person or so she thinks.Will a chance encounter with a certain blond remind her who she really is?


Finally, I have been able to write the start of this story. I have had it for so long. In the story, Sonny is about 29 now and Chad is about 30. This first chapter is really more informational than action. But I hope you like it just the same.

* * *

Dear Tawni Hart, 

How to start? I don't even know why I am writing this. Well, actually I kinda do. It's because you're still my friend, Tawni. You probably don't remember me anymore but I feel like you should know what happened after I ran from Hollywood.

Again, where to start? I guess it started right after we were kicked off That's so Random.

After So Random had to get rid of us because we were too old for the show, my heart broke into pieces. I mean I still had Chad at the time but I loved doing that show. When I went and acted for movies it just wasn't the same. Everything was so serious. I did well for a while but the tabloids, they just wouldn't quit. They would go telling stories about this and that. I never even did anything. Finally, I decided to drown out my pain by the drugs, alcohol, and doing the partying California is so famous for.

I know you all tried to stop me but I couldn't. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. But then Chad made me feel the greatest pain and loss anything could have. He broke up with me and just left me standing there with a bottle of beer in my hands. I yelled at him to come back but he just kept walking away, shaking his head. He said to me that I wasn't the Sonny he once knew and loved. After he left, I became sober and dropped all things so he would come back. He never did. He is now dating Megan Fox, I believe. I had a one-night stand with Zac Efron but that didn't help at all. It just mad it hurt more. When I realized there was nothing left for me in Hollywood, I just left. But still the media followed me everywhere, talking about my breakup and saying I was emo. Finally, I just didn't want to be Sonny Munroe anymore.

I found a wonderful plastic surgeon. He changed everything. When I finished my operations, I was no longer Sonny Munroe. I also legally changed my name. I am now Renee Ramsey. Not very original but I didn't want to stick out. I am a completely new person, one with much more confidence.

I never went back to acting; instead I finished college and now I work as a prosecution lawyer in New York. I love my job almost as much I as I loved That's So Random. I have a wonderful boyfriend, Garrett O'Reilly. He is so calm, collected and caring. However he only knows me as Renee Ramsey. I hope he never finds out about Sonny because Sonny Munroe died a long time ago when the world crushed her.

I have kept everything as quite as I can. I didn't even tell my family. I just wrote letters to them every now and then to let them know I was still alive. I miss them so much, Tawni and I miss you guys too. I am so sorry I didn't come to that reunion. I just couldn't, not after I had changed. I know the media would have found me again and I don't want a repeat of what happened.

I am writing this to let you know what happened to me. Please say hello to Zora, Marshall, Grady and Nico for me. Don't tell them about Renee Ramsey though; I am not sure how they would take it. I am so happy for you and Nico. I can't believe you are engaged after all these years. I am sure you will have a wonderful life together.

I wish you the best,

* * *

Sonny thought about whether she should sign it either Renee or Sonny. Finally she decided on Renee because it would prove even further that she was a different person. She was just about to sign her name when she felt two strong arms wrap around her body. Quickly yet subtly she pushed the letter under some of her papers.

"Hey, honey. Whatcha doing? Not more on that Jonhston's case? You know you have already won." Her boyfriend said to her as he looked at the papers. He eyed them as if they were some vicious animals trying to attach his Renee.

Sonny smiled and took his arms off her and turned to look at him. He was very handsome. His hair was brown and short and his eyes were a beautiful green. He was a doctor at a local hospital and she couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You know I have to win this case."

"Well…yes I know that but I think you are spending too much time on that case and not enough time on me." He gave a look that would make you think he was very neglected and unloved.

Sonny sighed and shook her head. She stood and made her way to the kitchen with Garrett following. She took two boxes from the cupboard and looked at either one and then looked up at Garrett.

"Hmmm…would you prefer mac and cheese or a wild rice risotto?"

"I think the mac and cheese sounds better than whatever else you said."

"Mkay, then Mac and Cheese it is. A meal fit for a King."

Sonny began boiling the water and Garrett set the table and in less than thirty minutes, dinner was served. They made idle chat at the dinner table talking about whatever came up. Finally they finished. But then Garrett began looking around trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Sonny asked almost worried. Garrett looked at her sincerity in his eyes.

"I am looking for dessert." He said solemnly. Sonny shook her head.

"Sorry, I am afraid we are out of ice cream."

"Well then," Garrett said smiling as he walked towards he, "I am afraid this will have to do."

He then gave Sonny a long and passionate kiss on the lips. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Finally they broke away before they got out of hand.

"Mhmmmmmmmm, that has to be the best dessert I have tasted in a long while." Sonny said as she went off to get dressed for bed.

"I agree." Garrett said before he too trotted off to get ready for bed

Soon the both of them were in bed and one was fast asleep. The other was thinking about a letter that she was supposed to send. Carefully, she tiptoed out of the bedroom. She turned on her desk light and took out the letter. She took out her favorite pen, an fountain pen with Italian blown glass. Garrett had given it to her two Christmases ago. She looked at the paper and signed the letter with her former name, Sonny. She instantly regretted it. She took the letter and ripped it to pieces and put it in the recycle. She quietly went back to bed. She looked at the ceiling, thinking about what she had done. She looked over at her boyfriend. He was so much more that she deserved. It would crush him if he knew all the secrets she had been hiding for the last three years they had been together.

"I can't let anyone ever know who Renee really is. Never." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Little did she know that her past would come to haunt her the very next day when she would meet a very familiar blond.

Tell me what you think so far and give me any advise. Channy is in the near future so worry not. If you would like to know what Sonny looks like then follow the link at my profile.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
